Vampire academy spin off
by redhairdream
Summary: Harper Hathaway, the known Rose Hathaway's niece is a student at St. Vladimir's academy. alot is different but still quite the same. When backup was called to protect the school for a group of strigoi Harper finds herself in the same situation her aunt was in. Rated T for possible future situations and language.
1. Prologue

**Ok I want to know what you guys think. I wont continue this if it doesn't get a decent turn out, but I will if you like it. I know you guys know all this info but I needed to set up my story and set a background so to say. So please tell me what you think, should I keep writing or just let this go? I've never written anything like this kind of thing so if I keep going and I make mistakes please hang in their and help me out a little. I could always use the help and constructive criticism**

Vampire Academy spin off Prologue

You see. This school is for Vampires like Alex and I. The only difference is that Alex was a Moroi. He was sensitive to the sun but it didn't kill him, just weaken him and annoy him. He also had the benefits of being able to control one of the elements, earth, air, water, and fire. The Moroi were who dhampir like me were sworn to protect. Without them, we would all slowly die off. You see, some wonky thing prevented a dhampir and another dhampir from producing more dhampires. We relied on Moroi to live. We used to be able to rely on a moroi and a human, but over time that kind of thing became a taboo. So we now rely on the dhampir and moroi, and moroi and moroi pairing. The only problem was that it was looked down on when a dhampir decided to not be a guardian and raise their own kid. The children of groupings like these, such as a dhampir and a moroi usually got sent to a school like St. Vladimir's academy to be raised and trained to become a guardian.

But between the time of my aunt, the famous guardian Rose Hathaway, well now Rose Belikov, and now things have changed. Back then things like marriage between rose and her hubby Dimitri were frowned upon. Well it still is but things are beginning to change, especially since they proved that they can do their job and still be married and in love. It made people think. Another thing that's changed was the taboo that a moroi could fight. It had, for quite a long time been frowned upon for a moroi to fight for themselves since they were so important to the vampire race. Now a days though, Moroi were beginning to learn how to defend themselves with the magic they welded. It was pretty awesome.

The classes for the dhampires stayed the same though. Ass kicking and defensive classes in the mornings and typical high school classes in the afternoons. One other thing that has changed was the hours of the school day. It used to be held at night, so the moroi didn't have to worry about getting weak in the sun. but ever since the strigoi realized how useful it was to band together instead of stay on their own, the school changed its hours to a normal human schedule and upped the guard protection at night. I'm still not really sure how it helps but then again,what did I know. They did say though, that it helped since mostly students would be inside asleep safely in their dorm if the strigoi ever decided to attack. They had added on a lot of awnings and covers for the moroi to avoid the sun and none of their classes were outside. So things have changed a lot around here. And little did I know that for me in particular things would change a whole lot more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok so I figured I should set up a story, and i'd get a better idea of how well the story will do so...here ya go...hope you enjoy. If this story does do good, the chapters should get longer over time so hold out on me OK? Hope you enjoy...**

VA spin off chapter 1

"No! Are you serious? So close to the school?" Alex had told me that a band of strigoi were spotted only fifty miles away from us, a group of at least seventy strigio. A group bigger than any one of use have ever heard of. The most we've ever even heard stories about was about fifty, when the group attacked the school while aunt Rose was attending.

"Yeah! The Guardians can't figure out what they're up to though. Alex ran a hand though his blond hair and then grinned. "Guess what else?"

I grinned at his enthusiasm, something everyone knew Alex for. "Whats that?"

"They are calling in more guardians to protect the school. Like another twenty at least. They are totally upping the anty around here." I thought about that. I mean it makes sense since the strigio were so close to the school. "Well, i'll see you at lunch babe."

I grimaced at the nickname. Well it wasn't personal really, he called every girl babe, or sweetheart. "Bye Alex." In the locker room I changed into a black sorts bra, black tank top and pink sophie shorts. I finished off by putting my white and pink pumas back on and making my way out to the practice field in the middle of the track. A few of my class mates were out there already chatting as they waited for Guardian Adams. Jace looked over and grinned at me, smiling like he had a secret. "Whats up with you?"

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear? A royal requested guardian Adams so they are using one of the new guardians as our replacement teacher. This one is supposed to be a total bad ass. Almost as much as Gaurdian Belikov. We were thinking that just maybe being a bad ass doesn't run in the Belikov-Hathaway family. Think you'll get your ass kicked Hathaway?"

I grinned. "Maybe, but only if they were as awesome as uncle Dimitri."

"I don't know Hathaway. I guess we'll see. Oh look there he is now."

Oh good Gracious..total gorgeousness. He had long black hair, longer than uncle Dimitris, that reached mid torso, tanned skin and light brown eyes. He was also really, _really_ muscular. Not the ugly body builder type though. Lean and beautiful. And then he spoke and made it so much better. His voice was like honey.. and with a total Russian accent. What was with this family and Russian guardians?

" Hello class, my name is Roman Boshakov and you will call me Gaurdian Boshakov as is respectful. As you all have been made aware, Guardian Adams has been reassigned, so I will be your new Defense teacher for the rest of your high school career. Now that that is taken care of, I would like a volunteer to demonstrate what you have learned and the lesson I have planned for today."

Of course Jace would have volunteered me, and Guardian Boshakov would call on me. Guardian Boshakov raised an eyebrow and motioned me up to the front. Grimacing I made my way up to the front and stood in front of our new totally hot teacher.

"What is your name?"

"Uh, Harper Hathaway, sir." His eyebrows raised.

"Hathaway? What a pleasant surprise. Now what exactly have you learned so far?"

I frowned. "Well we just learned how to overpower our opponent when we are being held or are on the defensive." **(I dont know much about fighting so sorry if I get this wrong).**

"Ok, so tell me what to do, so you can show me one of those moves." Good gravy his voice was distracting. Nervously I showed him the position he was to take in order for me to demonstrate and in less than a second he had me pinned to the grass his forearm pressed against my throat. I was breathing hard, not from exertion but from surprise. He had caught me off guard. That was not something I expected him to do. I had expected him to just roll with what I was demonstating.

"This is my first lesson. Always stay alert, always pay attention to your surroundings and be prepared." I frowned for a second and decided to take advantage of the fact that he seemed slightly off guard he had his legs on the outside of mine, seemingly having to trap them, but he was relaxed. I knew this would probably be a bad idea but I had to make a point. I don't like being outdone, even to make a point to the class. Sucking in a breath I threw my knew back between his legs and somehow managed to pin him underneath me while he was distracted, apparently not that I could keep him there. We did this for quite a while before he conceded and asked to speak to me after class.

The rest of class was uneventful and I slowly began to get even more nervous. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. "Harper?" I flinched as he called my name.

"Good luck Harper." Jace sneered at me before sauntering off. Man I really wanted to kick his ass one day. Sighing, I made my way over to our new instructor. He had to be about twenty-two or twenty-three. Not too old...

Guardian Boshakov watched me as I made my way over. "Yes, sir?"

"You have a lot of respect for someone your age. And ability. I'm surprised."

I frowned, taking mild offense to that statement. "Surprised? I'm not that young you know."

He smiled a small half smile, slightly knowing. "Oh I know. I was hoping I could work with you after class everyday."

"I-wait. What? Your not mad at me?" He frowned and his eyes squinted just a little, enough to make me swoon with how sexy he looked .

"Why would I be upset? You demonstrated great talent. I want to teach you a few moves you uncle taught me while I was in school."

I got instantly excited. "You know Uncle Dimitri?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Would you like to work with me?"

I nodded eagerly, but in the back of my mind I was totally sure that I wasn't going to learn much. Roman Boshokov was a very distracting man.

**Ok I know it's pretty short right now but im getting the feeling that i'd do better with this story if I kept going a little and set up an actual story line. And yes I know it is _a lot_ like the books so you don't have to tell me, I am working on making the story sightly differnet and in a way, it's own story but that may take a few chapters so bare with me? I've written other stories but those were easy cuz that show I used was never really finished but this is, so go easy. I could still use constructive criticism though so if you have advice, please don't hold back. Thanks you guys:) I hope you like this, and I hope I turns out pretty good. Wish me luck... kisses everyone.**


End file.
